


I'd Choose You

by Kiatulips



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips
Summary: This will revolve around the girls from Love Live as they travel through the pokemon world.





	1. Someday

Ruby could only watch in awe as she stared up at the large screen that was showing off to the entire town Nico Yazawa, the Kalos Queen, and her pokemon. Nico was dancing on the stage as her Kirlia, Roserade, and Tsareena performed alongside her, using various moves to impress the audience. 

Ruby looked around. Many people have stopped in their tracks to look up at the large screen as well, even Leah. 

"Leah." 

Leah looked over at Ruby. "Yeah?" 

Ruby watched as Nico's performance came to an end and the pigtailed girl grinned, waving to the audience. "Someday, I'll be Kalos Queen." 

"Vee!" Ruby's Eevee, who was in Ruby's arms, replied happily. 

Leah smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek. "I know you will." 

Ruby blushed and she felt herself begin to smile. "And someday, you'll be the champion, right?" 

Leah nodded. "That's the plan." She then frowned and Leah's Houndoom took notice of this. He looked up at her, tilting his head to the side slightly. Ruby's Pachirisu opened up one eye, having been sleeping on Houndoom's back this whole time. 

"I just..have to beat Sarah first." 

Sarah Kazuno was the champion. She was really strong and has been the champion for quite some time. 

"I wonder if I can actually beat her.." Leah's Mimikyu, who was sitting on her shoulder, started to speak loudly. "Kyu! Kyu!" 

A couple people turned their heads. Leah felt her face heat up. "O-Okay, I get it! We can definitely do it!" 

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, if anyone can defeat Sarah, it's you guys!" 

"And if anyone can become Kalos Queen, it's you, Ruby." Leah watched as Ruby's face turned red. She grabbed onto Ruby's hand, which only made her blush more. 

"L-Leah?" 

"Let's get going. I need to train for the next gym and you have to practice for the next showcase." 

"Oh, you're right! I'm going to have to practice a lot if I want to beat Nico!" 

"Well, I saw a spot earlier that looked like the perfect place to train and practice."

The two begin walking, hand in hand. Houndoom follows the two and Pachirisu was in a deep sleep still. 

Mimikyu and Eevee were having a conversation. Leah and Ruby could only wonder what they were talking about. 

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Leah said as they walked. "I was wondering if you..maybe wanted to go on a date later?" 

Ruby felt her heart skip a beat. Even though they've been dating for quite a while now, she still sometimes felt these butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, I'd love to!" 

Leah nodded her head and squeezed Ruby's hand lightly. "Okay..awesome." 

Little did Ruby know that Leah still felt those butterflies too.


	2. Battle Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi comes up with a battle strategy and asks for Emma's opinion on it.

"Ehehe! It's the perfect strategy!" Kasumi laughed and Kasumi's Gothorita rolled her eyes. "What do you think, Emma?" She asked, turning to face the girl who was sitting on a log, sipping a cup of tea. 

"Eh?" She thought for a moment as Emma's Rowlet landed on top of Gothorita's head, much to Gothorita's annoyance. "I mean, it's not a bad battle strategy..but Leah is pretty strong.." 

Kasumi crossed her arms, pouting. "So you think that I can't beat Leah?" 

"That's not what I'm saying..I think that you can beat anybody in battle if you try hard enough. But you shouldn't get cocky." 

Kasumi pondered what Emma said as Kasumi's Smoochum and Emma's Raichu watched in amusement as Gothorita attempted to get Rowlet off her head. 

"Hmph. I guess you might be right." Kasumi walked over to the log Emma was sitting on and took a seat, leaning against Emma and resting her head on the girl's shoulder. "Help me come up with an even better battle strategy than before. I'm going to destroy Leah the next time we meet." 

Emma smiled and wrapped her arm around Kasumi. "Okay."


	3. Two Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia chases after two thieves who stole a Vulpix.

"I said stop!" Dia yelled as she chased after the two thieves that had just taken a Vulpix straight from a girl's arms. 

The thieves showed no sign of stopping as they disappeared into a crowd of people. 

'Crap, I might lose track of them!' Dia thought. She turned to her Starly, who had been flapping alongside her this whole time. "Starly, do you think you can fly above the crowd and see where they might be?" 

Starly nods and flies high above the crowd, scanning the crowd in search of the two thieves. 

Starly soon comes flying back. "Star! Starly!" 

"Did you see them?" Dia asks, hopeful. 

Starly nods. "Then lead me to them." 

Starly leads Dia to the two thieves that were currently in the middle of climbing onto a Dragonite and Charizard, the Vulpix being held in the arms of the girl with long, wavy orange hair. 

The girl with long, purple hair seemed to take notice of Dia's presence as she seated herself on Dragonite's back. "Anju, it seems the girl finally caught up to us." 

"Oh, so she did." Anju said, looking up from the Vulpix and at Dia.

"You two better give that Vulpix back to it's trainer!" Dia yelled. 

"And why exactly would we do that?" Anju held the Vulpix close to her chest. "It's just so cute! I wanna keep it forever and ever!" 

"The Vulpix does not belong to you. Hand it over!" Dia took out two pokeballs. "Or else." 

"Oh, no! Erena, I'm so scared!" Anju laughed. "Whatever shall we do?" 

Erena looked over at Anju, smiling as she watched Anju laugh and mock Dia. She looked back over at Dia, who did not look too pleased with Anju. "Sorry, but we don't have time for this." She said, pulling out a pokeball of her own. "Cyndaquil, smokescreen!" 

Out of the pokeball came a Cyndaquil, who landed on Erena's lap. Cyndaquil opened up it's mouth and let out a smokescreen. 

Dia quickly closed her eyes, coughing as the smoke spread everywhere. "Starly, use gust, now!" 

Once Starly's gust caused the smoke to clear, Dia opened up her eyes. But it was too late. Dragonite and Charizard were already gone, taking Anju, Erena, Cyndaquil, as well as the stolen Vulpix, with them.


End file.
